Metroid: Inauguration
by Syweb2 OR Spore Cannon
Summary: When Samus finds herself on a strange ship with an unfamiliar crew, she come face-to-face with a long-extinct organization and their forgotten history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Samus found herself in a strange location, obviously artificial, with walls that looked like they were made of a type of steel, or some other grey alloy. She would figure out what it was when she had time. Because at the moment, she was being stared down by something that clearly wasn't friendly.

It was humanoid, clearly armored, and had some form of T-shaped visor on the front of its helmet. Considering her previous experiences, it could easily be some form of doppelganger, clone, or maybe even be an alternate or future version of herself. At least, its shell had an uncanny resemblance to her power suit, except that it was generally monochrome, being a slightly lighter shade of grey than the surrounding surfaces.

They made their first moves in sync. Samus fired off a shot from her arm cannon, then immediately went into Morph Ball mode and attempted to go between her foe's legs. Said enemy, who had no arm cannon to begin with, apparently was forming two around its arms. Anticipating her movements, it aimed slightly downward, firing off two of its own shots once its guns had fully formed. The extra defense provided by the Morph Ball helped, but it didn't stop both shots from taking a noticeable chunk out of her shield energy. As she sped underneath its legs, she planted three bombs, one in front, one behind, and one underneath. They exploded in a matter of seconds, not giving her grey doppelganger time to react. It was thrown slightly forward, and in a feat of acrobatics, retracted its guns, tilted itself even more forward, pushed itself off the floor with its hands, did a front flip, and landed on its feet, immediately reforming its cannons. It then turned around and fired some form of plasma ball at Samus while she was leaving the Morph Ball.

Direct hit. Samus felt herself lose all sensory input, lose control of her power suit, and lose herself in the fog that enveloped her mind. And then she was back, and with her came her senses, control of her suit, which thankfully hadn't given out, and pain. Pain of the mind, of the nerves, of a sharp tingling sensation that sent pins and needles throughout every fiber of her being. And then it was over. Not wasting a second, she jumped up out of her sprawled position on the floor, engaged her Fusion suit, and Screw-Attacked her foe, listening with satisfaction to the intense grinding sound that emanated from her apparently surprised foe. Space-jumping into the air, she left the Screw-Attack and fired two missiles behind her, both smashing into her opponent's back and detonating on the spot. It stumbled forward for a couple of steps, the fell to its knees. It was at this moment that she attempted to scan this strange entity.

 _SCAN BLOCKED_

Crap. As the being got on hands and knees, Samus began charging a super missile. Within the blink of an eye, it kicked out underneath itself, pushing it into a handstand. This made it so that it was now facing Samus. After, in effect, somersaulting, onto its feet, it did the unthinkable. It fired an Ice Beam. The continuous stream of endothermic reactions struck Samus straight in the solar plexus. The first few moments were bearable, but it started sapping away at her energy faster and faster, getting stronger by the second. Even worse, its secondary effect of creating ice around a target came into effect. Samus was reduced to, in a matter of seconds, a sitting duck. After a minute, she was reduced to one energy tank. The she remembered her super missile. It had finished charging. Activating the Seeker missiles and targeting them all on her foe, she detonated her Super and watched as the barrage of small projectiles peppered her enemy. Unfortunately, such close proximity to the initial explosion halved her energy to fifty units. At this point, she was thinking of resorting to Power Bombs, however many it took to end this.

Suddenly, a message appeared in front of her, blocking the majority of her vision.

 _IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS._

 _Ten years since what?_ She felt like asking.

 _TEN YEARS SINCE… I last had a fight as close as this. I enjoyed it while it lasted._

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Samus thought. Another one of these? Was it just going to Deus Ex Machina her now? Was that it?

Apparently not. As parts of her opponent's shell split down the middle, others slid inward slightly, then sideways, out of view. Eventually, the ones that split "coiled" backward, moving out of her line of sight. Eventually, the entire armor suit was gone. What was left was even more surprising. Because, standing in the mechanical juggernaut's place, was a human male, looking to be in his late teens, clad in a violet t-shirt, a green hoodie, blue jeans, and purple tennis shoes. His next words would, from that point onward, be forever locked in Samus' memory.

"Surprise," he muttered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Chapter 2

A New Home

 **WARNING! This chapter contains cameos from CrazyBird101's characters. You have been warned.**

Samus was, in fact, surprised. This… KID… was using a near-perfect replica of her Power Suit? Admittedly, she wasn't much older than him when she started, but that begged the question: WHO THE HELL IS THIS?

He seemed to read her mind, answering the question before it was verbally asked. "My name is James Materitemporus, but most call me Psych. My birth world is Earth, but my species originated on the planet Ethera-III. I am one of three-hundred and forty-six siblings, and am afflicted with Chrono-Corporeal Removal Syndrome. And, as of now, you are under my custody."

Samus dropped her arm cannon. Was this some kind of joke?

"…And I am thirty-nine years old."

Apparently not. Which confirmed several things in Samus' mind: This was not a doppelganger derived from her DNA, so they probably only copied the suit, if that; This was not Dark Samus; This was not a new kind of Space Pirate; and she had NO CLUE what would happen next.

What DID happen next was mildly annoying. A bunch of people in Hazmat-esque suits ran into the room and "advised" the two former combatants to step away from each other. They proceeded to scan Samus with all sorts of different devices while yelling incomprehensible phrases, words, and sentences at each other. They then attempted to try to drag Samus someplace while muttering something about her being "infected". She shrugged them off and asked them what they were trying to pull. They then said this: "You are infected with a disease that is identified under these names: Aoralu, Keral-ii, (unpronounceable), and X-Parasite. There is no cure. It will consume, mimic you, and replicate itself within a few days, if not hours, and then attempt to overrun this location in an attempt to find more prey. The only available option we have for combating it is full quarantine- nothing gets in, or out. For all we know, you may in fact be a duplicate."

This pissed her off. They apparently had no idea who she was. So she explained it to them: "I WAS infected. Key word: was. I was infused with the DNA of a creature designed to feed on the X, so I absorb them on contact, if they are in their natural form. And if you piss me off ONE MORE TIME, I WILL POWER BOMB THE SHIT OUT OF THIS ROOM. And NOTHING, except me, will survive. Am I understood?" They didn't respond. "Do a DNA scan of me if you want proof. Anything's better than UNNECESSARY confrontation." And with that, she deactivated her Power Suit and showed them her hand.

They didn't hesitate to take a blood sample. As they took the vial into a nearby room, about half of them gave her doubtful glares, as if to say "I'm not falling for your shit." She chuckled at this. They would be proven wrong very shortly.

As they again walked into her room, the doubtful ones looked almost depressed. She could barely hold back a laugh, but she did so, holding her professional stance and waiting for her results. The Hazmats reported them not to Samus, but to Psych.

"Her DNA reads Human, Chozo, and two unidentified types that seem to be synthetic."

Psych responded, "So she's a Synth?"

"No, sir, but she is undoubtedly modified or augmented. Perhaps the synthesized types are related to her suit."

"At least one is. Now get back to your other posts before we get impatient."

"Yes, sir!" They all answered, rushing out the door to answer other medical duties, or so Samus assumed.

Psych turned to face Samus again. "Now where we… oh, yes! Welcome to AfterLife, rookie! I'll get you acquainted with your quarters and the entities you will interact with most, and after some rest, you shall begin training. After all, this IS your new permanent home, so you may as well get used to it."

Wait, PERMANENT? That can't be right. She was a bounty hunter, roaming the galaxy in search of a job that involved hunting things down, or, more often than not, she was the Galactic Federation's solution to anything Space Pirate related.

"Well, come this way, Samus! We won't get anywhere if you sit there looking stunned." He continued. And with that, he turned and held a door open, ready for her to walk into the strange place that was her new home.

She didn't know what she was expecting. The area past the door was bustling with people, both human and otherwise. There were species she recognized, and species she didn't. None seemed too surprised to see her. Those that did, anyway. Most ignored her, going about their business as if a planet-busting mercenary hadn't just walked into their midst. Perhaps they didn't know of her, which was a possibility. Perhaps they simply hadn't noticed. Either way, she wasn't a big deal here. Which was fine. The last thing she wanted was attention. As she and Psych walked toward what looked to be a cafeteria, a gap appeared in the crowd as a conflict seemed to break out.

"Ignore them," Psych advised. "It's probably just another petty argument." After this, nothing big or exciting happened. Samus was introduced to the mess hall, the mainframe access room (which reminded her of Mother Brain somewhat), the education center, and finally the dormitory hall. Unfortunately, Psych had this announcement to make: "I am sorry to announce that, at this moment in time, there are not enough dorm rooms for the new recruits. So, to make up for this, you will temporarily have to share rooms until the issue is fixed, and there are more rooms to supply to you. This means that you will either share a room with another newbie, or you will be sharing a room with an experienced member of this organization. This will be resolved quicker than you think, trust me."

Complaints rang out among the other recruits, along with hopes for whoever they were or weren't paired with. After the noise died down, the groupings were listed. Some form of exclamation was released each time the names were listed. There were assortments of positive, negative, and neutral statements, generally along the lines of gratitude, resentment, jealousy, and optimism/pessimism. Among the lined up "rookies," Samus noticed a rather large group of anthropomorphic animals. She quickly managed to activate her Power Suit, scan a few of them, and deactivate the suit within the frame of a couple of groups. They were synthetic, with augmented growth speed, mechanical skeletons, enhanced immune systems, and abnormally fast neural activity. They could just as easily just be augmented humans, as the animal features seemed purely aesthetic. They were clearly built for survivability. She surmised that they were either super-soldiers engineered for combat, or some other form of valuable bioform that was incredibly expensive to produce, expensive enough to pour a few extra grand in to unsure that they don't get damaged easily. Either way, she doubted that whoever was paired with them was going to have a good, or even tolerable, time. And, considering there were ten of them, including a black-bodied one wearing a white mask, that "whoever" was probably going to be multiple people.

Eventually, FINALLY, Samus' name was called. "Samus Aran and Frederick, you will share dorm L-τ (tau)-thirty-one. Please depart to your dwelling room now." Samus searched for the "L" section, then for her partner. Her disappointment became almost tangible when she discovered that her partner was one of the synthetic anthropomorphs that she had scanned earlier. No. No, _please!_ Anything but _this._ In particular, he was ursine, clad in a top-hat, tan vest, and red bowtie. At least he looked like he would be polite.

Her assumption was correct, as he said in very… "classy"(stereotypically British)… sounding voice, "I assume YOU'RE Miss Aran?" She confirmed, and he continued "Good, good. Please, after you." After, he held one hand on his stomach and the other to his side, palm exposed, as if he were some kind of butler. Samus stayed wary, but politely accepted and led him to their room (after looking for the τ subsection). Once they located their room, Samus was pleased to find two separate libraries, two lavatories, two mainframe access points, and two rooms for the storage of personal possessions. The only thing they only had one of was a bed, and that was due to the alternate bedroom still being under construction. Which meant that they would be sharing a bed for, at minimum, a few nights.

"Don't get any bright ideas," She warned her roommate.

"I was about to say something along similar lines, Miss," he replied, looking somewhat amused. "I am as uncomfortable about this as YOU are. I always slept alone, and prefer to be with my family more than anything else." There was something left unsaid in that statement, but Samus didn't think about it much.

As they prepared their room(s), Samus was left wondering about this organization she was drafted into. Psych called it AfterLife. A title, not like _THE_ afterlife. But hadn't it died out centuries ago? Perhaps it had been recreated, or another group was attempting to follow in its footsteps, whatever they were. Either way, she would get answers tomorrow. But it was time to sleep, and she wanted to get it over with quickly. As she laid down, she remembered that tomorrow was supposedly full of training of some sort. Better to cross that bridge when she got to it.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry if it's a little boring, but I had to get things set up for later chapters. And, trust me, there will be TONS of action to come! This took so long because I was at Puerto Rico for ten days on a family trip, so I couldn't get ANY progress done then. Special thanks to CrazyBird101 for granting me permission to briefly use her characters. It means a lot. Alas, it is time, and the chapter must end.**

 **I bid thee good morrow,**

 **Syweb2**


	3. Chapter 3: All in a Day('s Work)

Chapter 3

All in a day('s work)

 **This is the end of Crazybird101 cameos. Last chapter in this story that will have them. They may happen in other stories, but not for a while. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

Samus fell out of bed. She immediately jumped up and engaged her Fusion Suit. Holding her arm cannon out in front of her, she would make sure that whatever startled her wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She scanned around the room with all of her many visors, searching for ANYTHING out of the ordinary. When she returned to her default visor, she noticed a small top hat poking itself into view on the opposite side of a bed. Wait… bed? Oh, right. She was in a dorm room.

As the face of an ursine-like humanoid followed the hat, she slowly dropped her arm cannon. Right. She had a roommate. She removed her helmet and held it under her left shoulder. She would have to do something about this. Silently, she turned heel and headed toward a door. As Frederick crawled back onto the bed, he asked where she was going. She replied, "my library," before entering said room, closing the door behind her, settling in a chair, and dropping back into sleep. It was still the middle of the night, but she knew that things would get tough from here on out. They always were. As she nodded off, she was assaulted by dreams and memories of her conflicts with Mother Brain, Dark Samus, the metroids, and the Space Pirates.

Samus clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. As the strange, green slime slowly made its way up, she remembered her first experience of entering lava without her Varia Suit. Both that event and this one were very unpleasant. The only difference was that the lava was literally trying to melt her. If she could endure that for ten seconds, she would be able to go through this for ten minutes. At least, she hoped.

The green slime continued to crawl up her body, eventually reaching her neck. She stretched her neck a little. As she was in her Zero Suit, this… thing could very easily drown her. She tilted her face up. The slime reached chin level. She pushed herself further against the wall, more out of instinct than anything else. As it almost reached mouth level, she took a deep breath and began trying to hold it. As the slime reached eye level, she kept her eyes tightly shut. Eventually it covered her entire body.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse, she dared to open her eyes. Though the lack of any sensation at all helped her relax a little, the sight that followed did not. All around her were tiny, cyan spheroids, each about an inch and a half in diameter. At first, they just floated there. However, after a few seconds, they all forced themselves onto her skin and suit, almost as if trying to stick to her. Then, they began… spinning. And with that rotation came motion, and they began rolling all over her. Still, she held her breath.

Over time, she couldn't bear it any longer. She exhaled. As she did so, she saw her breath in the form of bubbles, just suspended in front of her. Was the slime MOCKING her for drowning? As the strange substance slowly began to fill her mouth, she started to feel… sort of light-headed. Everything began looking a little fuzzy. And then it was over. The slime left her mouth, left her body, the spheroids went with it, and she felt… mostly dry. At least she wasn't dead.

"Thus concludes your Tolerance Training. You can try to kill me later," came a calm, middle-aged, almost soft voice. As Samus stood up, she immediately saw the voice's owner: a tall, pale, black-clad man in his late thirties. He wore what looked to be a hat belonging in the eighteenth and early nineteenth Earth centuries, and a dark, long-sleeved, low-hanging coat. His eyes looked just as old as their body, if not older, and commanded a certain authority about them. He CLEARLY had seen some shit. As the slime left Samus, it moved toward this man. When it reached him, it moved next to him, forming a cylinder, with all the spheroids swirling around inside.

"I'm surprised you went through that as well as you did. A little over half of the ones I've seen break about halfway through, and some just give up immediately. This puts you aaatt… let's see now… the top thirty percent. Congratulations, Samus. You have successfully completed all ten rounds of basic conditioning. This ends your training for now." He held his arms behind his back, and seemed to be waiting for a response. "Woman of few words, I see. Very well then. Now, this next bit isn't part of your training, but I thought you might like it. We'll be heading to the science sector." And with that, he turned around and left through the very obvious door on the opposite side of the room. Samus followed, curious what this "treat" would be.

After passing a few hallways, the found their way to a room labeled "Teleporter room. Not for recreational purposes." Within said room was a doorway labeled "Science sector. Stop making fun of the name already," among others. Her guide pressed a button next to the archway, and the wall behind it faded, replaced by a hallway leading away from them.

"Ladies first," was all the guide needed to say. This time, Samus led the way. They passed under the arch as if there wasn't just a wall there and, after a few seconds, entered a junction. Samus looked behind herself, but before she could ask the question, her guide answered it. "We're going to the Bestiary." This made her suspicious. Nevertheless, they followed suit, turning right to match the sign. They passed several floor-to ceiling windows, each with either a zoo-esque exhibit featuring one or more species in their "natural habitat" (many were synthetic beings, with homes to match). Some of them were rather familiar to Samus (among these were reos, zoomers, and hornoads). They weren't looking for any one creature in particular, but they stopped every now and then to admire the variety that life produced.

Eventually, they reached the high point of the day. And, oh boy, it was a real kicker. Because ten minutes down the corridor, Samus found a window that showed eleven glass tubes containing Metroids. She wheeled around in rage. "YOU HAVE METROIDS HERE?!" she yelled, utterly furious. Her mysterious companion took her outburst calmly.

"So THAT'S what they're called. In that case, I have some information for the research team," was his response. If he didn't even know their names, he clearly didn't know what they were capable of.

Samus facepalmed and scowled at a Zeta Metroid that was looking at her almost smugly. If they didn't know, then she would have to show them. The question was, how would she do that?

 **Okay, so there wasn't much action here. Sorry about that. But there will be. Oh, there will. As such, this is the end of Crazybird's cameos, as I stated before. HOWEVER! Those won't be the ONLY cameos in this story! Now that I have you thoroughly pissed, I will see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something New

Chapter IV

Something New

Samus, after three seconds of thinking, turned to her black-clad guide. "Is anyone here expendable?"

The man chuckled briefly, then sighed. "I like what you're thinking, but no. Cloning is expensive, and our other methods of increasing our numbers are time-consuming and tedious. You're still one of our newest recruits. As such, you don't have the authority to command people to march to their graves. Think of something else."

Samus sighed in disappointment, then activated her Power Suit and browsed through the HUD. Upon checking her Shield Energy, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise. She had four whole energy tanks worth of power, and another tank was partially full. Upon waiting for a couple of seconds, she saw the total energy count climb up by one unit. Apparently, her energy had slowly been refilling ever since her scuffle with Psych. She decided that she could sacrifice one tank.

Selecting one energy tank with her mind, she imagined it in her hand. Holding her left hand out, she watched as a glowing substance poured from her palm and into the shape of a cylinder. After seven seconds, the energy stopped leaving her, and the cylinder took the more definite shape of the energy tanks that she was so familiar with, complete with a glowing meter indicating its fullness.

As the tank dropped into her hand, she applied a firm grip to it and asked to be allowed access into an empty, sealed room. A lab-coat clad human skeptically accepted her request, and a nearby wall panel, about seven feet tall and four feet wide, sunk into the wall and slid to its left. Immediately to the new doorway's right was a ceiling-height window, which Samus assumed was made of a secure material. She quickly walked into the chamber, gently laid the tank onto the ground, and rushed out of the room. After she did so, she asked for the room to be closed to the outside. The wall panel slid shut. Finally, she asked that one larval Metroid be released into the room with the tank.

Her escort looked at her quizzically. She sighed and said "The ones with the four nuclei and large membrane are the larvae."

Her companion nodded in understanding and pointed to the smallest larva that was available. Its tank, with the Metroid still in it, was sucked into the floor. Five seconds later, a circular opening appeared in the floor of the sealed room, and the tube resurfaced. The metal top of the tank slid open with a hiss.

The Metroid, hesitant, slowly floated out of its tank. At first, it moved about aimlessly, as if to test its freedom. Over time, its bobbing movements came closer and closer to the energy tank, to the point where it seemed to fly above it like a vulture, making barely audible gurgles all the while. Samus counted the seconds. When they reached forty-seven, the Metroid let out a small screech and dove for the container, grasping it in its mandibles. It proceeded to try to pull the tank deeper into itself with the larger set of mandibles, while the smaller set attempted to crush the cylinder, to no avail. After fourteen seconds, it dropped the tank, whose capacity-meter had lost its glow entirely. The Metroid then screeched louder than before, and repeatedly rammed itself against the window. It continued this for half a minute, until it eventually gave up, releasing sounds that most sentient beings would consider unpronounceable.

Samus turned to her escort. "A human would have died in half the time it took to drain that energy tank."

Said escort raised both eyebrows. "…I am at a loss for words. If that's a larva, what can the later stages do? I would call it terrifying, but I am afraid that I have seen much worse. But we need to keep these things contained!"

Samus fist-pumped the air in victory (after deactivating her Power Suit). "FINALLY someone gets it!" She whipped around and moved toward the window with the other Metroids behind it. "Eat it, freaks!" The Smug Zeta, as Samus subconsciously nicknamed it, shook its head and looked toward the lab coat-clad female, who rolled her eyes, oblivious to the aforementioned Metroid's gaze. As the Metroid in the Sealed Room was moved back into its tank… somehow… Samus turned toward her confused companion. "You are the FIRST person to EVER get that right!"

"What happened to the others?" He inquired, though he looked as if he already knew.

"They were destroyed by either released Metroids, or by Space Pirates." Samus half expected the male to ask what the former were, but he answered the question before he would have asked it.

"Criminals wandering the galaxy, huh? Should've seen THAT one coming. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to use these as bioweapons? Of course, aside from people who know what's good for them."

"… or me." Samus finished.

"… Space Pirates, right?" They started walking back the way they came.

She nodded.

"I see. Well, let's change the subject. We've noticed that you care little for your dorm-mate, so we've rearranged the list of who lives with whom. You should be glad to know that you have a different roommate from your former one. Your current roommate is a robot who identified himself as 'Coffee,' for reasons only he knows. He hails from the planetary outpost Lun Infinus, and he takes everything VERY seriously. I think you two will get along just fine."

It was at this moment that they left the Teleporter Room. It was also at that moment that Samus inquired about her ship.

"Oh, your gunship! Don't worry, we have it here, and you have full control over it… until the higher-ups decide otherwise, of course. You will be allowed, if not required, to take it on missions. Now, considering that you are a rookie, any external missions involving you won't be very complex yet, and you won't be doing much time travel, so-"

"TIME TRAVEL?! When I thought that Psych was a future version of me, I was being sarcastic. I didn't think time travel actually EXISTS!" Samus was flustered, her entire understanding of how time works being slowly torn down by the man to her right.

"I'll let Perpetuos fill you in on that topic. And, speak of the Devil-" The guide was interrupted by a human-looking male, clearly adult, who had just appeared one second ago and was obviously angry.

"Please describe why, exactly, you have summoned me. My patience is thin, currently, and I want to know the purpose of this particular meeting." The aforementioned male was simply clad, with a light blue t-shirt with an hourglass-shaped orange insignia, with orange pants and grey shoes. "I traveled THREE DAYS to get here."

The darkly clad guide was unfazed. "I didn't exactly _ask_ you to come here; I simply suggested that this young recruit confront you as to the specifics of time travel and our usage of it. I apologize if I have inconvenienced you in any way, but your presence is not exactly… _required_ … here at this moment in time. So would you please… _not_ … vent in front of the rookie? I don't want to have to clean up after you divide by zero… _again_."

Perpetuos shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly muttered " _I'm going to outlive both of you by far, so shut up and let me fume before existence itself becomes boring,"_ before storming off in some direction.

The guide sighed. "I'm sorry. He's not always like this, but long walks tend to make him irritable. I do hope you don't mind."

"I've seen worse," Samus answered. Quite honestly, she didn't care much about the exchange that had just transpired. Literally nothing of importance, or even relevance, was explained, and she had been given enough time to adjust to the fact that yes, time travel was a thing. At this point, she just wanted to get through the day and meet her new nuisance/roommate. She had yet to lose patience, but sympathy was another story. In other words, she was back to her usual self.

"Now, let's see… your scheduled Basic Conditioning is done, so _that's_ out of the way… unscheduled trip to the bestiary is over… 'First Experience with Time Travel' just happened… iiiiit _seems_ that the rest of your day is open! I am no longer obligated to escort you, so we can take our separate paths and probably never see each other again! Go ahead, feel free to explore and – oh! I just forgot! Here, take this." And with that he handed her a small, sky-blue envelope. Samus looked at it quizzically, but before she could say anything, her guide leaned over and whispered into her ear: "Open it in a secure location. _Alone_. Mission details will be explained within the enclosed document. Am I understood?" Samus quickly whispered an affirmative. " _Good._ Oh, and one more thing? _**Prepare for anything and everything.**_ Case closed." After the brief exchange of hushed words, the black-clad pale man drew himself up to full height, secured his headwear, turned on his heel, and walked away, hands in his coat pockets, an unreadable expression on his visage.

Samus applied a firm grip to her recently obtained mission reading. It appeared that Operation: Be Productive was back in action. She smiled, just barely enough to be noticeable. It felt good to have something to do again.

 **The plot thickens! What awaits the rookie now? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z!**

 **But seriously, Samus is going to see some action rather soon. If you're wondering, Coffee is the protagonist of The Desolate Room and an important side character The Desolate Hope, both of which I suggest you check out.**


	5. Suspended until further notice

This fanfiction has been suspended indefinitely until further notice.

Due to both complaints on your part and me realizing what a clusterf- this is doomed to become, I have, to use meme-terms, "killed it before it lays eggs." In other words, I will not be continuing to write this until I decide that something good will come out of this, which isn't likely. I apologize for having to subject and expose you to this crap. I am truly sorry.

In the case that I post something better, then read that first by all means. If you actually liked this monster spawned from an Indie game-induced haze, then let me know, and I might try to rewrite and improve it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but don't flame.

Even this notice is turning into something disgusting. I'll end it here. Goodbye, and may you find something you actually enjoy reading.


End file.
